Open for Business
by Toby Danger
Summary: After the events of the Jurist Trial, what's next for Phoenix, Apollo and all of their friends and loved ones? The start of a brand new venture...
1. Phoenix's Pledge

Phoenix Wright: Open for Business

Phoenix Wright is copyright of Capcom. No infringement is intended.

----------

A concerned expression crossed Phoenix Wright's face as he cast his gaze over the office. Everything seemed to be in order. The floor had been cleaned, the walls recently painted, the furniture moved in… but he still had an uneasy feeling in his heart. Something was missing, and he wasn't sure what.

He glanced behind him at the office's entrance door. Okay, one thing he could confirm missing was the name on the door. The sign painter he had hired was late, but the man had promised that it would be done today. So that was more or less confirmed.

So what was it?

He looked around the room again. It wasn't as fancy as the old office from seven years ago, but the paintjob he and Maya had given the walls really made the place look classier. Brand new bookshelves and filing cabinets lined the walls, and two brand new desks and chairs sat opposite to each other. Apollo and Trucy sat at each one, both working on the PCs placed there.

He smirked, thinking that several years ago he would have never imagined being able to have an office like this. Mia's office had been great, but it had never truly felt like his own, more like a place he was holding onto to keep the memory of his mentor alive. Plus, with most of his lawyer's fees going toward the rent, he'd never had enough to pay for new furniture and give it a more personal touch.

But Mia had convinced him to get his own place rather than just keep her old one. An office is just four walls and a roof, she had told him in Maya's body. It was what he could do within it that would truly matter.

Mia's love and support had been one element to convince him to take the bar exam and attempt this new venture. The other had been the last thing he'd expected, a little present of a large cash sum from, of all people, the Justice Department.

He hadn't really wanted it. All he had wanted from them was an apology, to just hear them acknowledge that they had made a mistake. It had been a major surprise to receive a check for several thousand dollars, and a letter explaining that the Justice Department were 'Terribly sorry for the grave injustice accidentally forced on you, and that the money would help him regain a better quality of life.'

Of course, he guessed the true meaning of the note was along the lines of 'We're sorry we couldn't pull our heads out of our butts to investigate this case properly and prevent you from losing your job. Please don't sue us.'

Still, a gift was a gift, and he was determined to not let it go to waste. So after putting some aside for Trucy's college fund, he'd found a nice affordable place a few blocks from the center of town, (He'd never realized just how much office space near the Gatewater Hotel actually cost until recently. How had Mia afforded it?) dragged all his old law books and papers out of the storage space in Fey Manor, and visited Ikea for stuff to put it all in.

He'd been working toward this day for a long time. So why was he feeling so anxious?

He sat down in his new office chair, (Maya had insisted they splurge out on the comfiest ones) and turned it towards the window, the view of the city streets before him.

He supposed it was just nerves. After all, it wasn't every day you went from being a piano playing poker bum to starting your own business, which he would depend on to provide for his small family. He had put in the work to study his books, get the word out to people, and locate some business contacts, but was that enough for success? While his involvement in the Jurist System had brought him some notoriety, and the clearing of his name had been in all the papers, it was still possible people would still see him as the Forgin' Attorney. Or maybe they would find his skills rusty after seven years, his sharp mind not what it used to be. It could be a repeat of his former years, where virtually no one came through his door.

He could recall the days after Trucy started living with him, the constant fear that he wouldn't be able to look after her. That fear was still there, but the years had taught him to face challenges in life with confidence. Even if things turned bad, he could always find a little bit of hope to keep him going.

"Huh? This can't be right." The voice was Apollo's who was staring at his computer screen in confusion.

"Problem?" Phoenix got up and moved over to gaze at his partner's screen.

"Yeah, it's the list of businesses we promised to represent." For the last week, he and Apollo had been canvassing the city, promoting the firm to local businesses and asking if they would let them represent their companies in any legal matters. Quite a few names had agreed, giving them contact details, which Apollo had been entering into the computer.

"We're missing some names." Apollo pointed to a sheet of paper from a small notepad, filled with names written in Phoenix's handwriting next to them. "I know we got at least twenty names, but I've only got half of them here."

Phoenix frowned at the paper. "Strange, I know I wrote them all down… Wait! The list was two pages."

"Ah, I see." Apollo nodded, looking relieved.

Phoenix glared at him. "So… where's the other page?"

Apollo's hair spikes seemed to flop down. "Err.. I dunno." He shrugged weakly.

Phoenix's frown turned into a full scowl. The day before they officially opened.. he should have known something would go wrong.

"Well, we'd better find it then." He spoke with authority. He opened one of the desk drawers and started hunting through the various papers crammed within. Mentally, he wondered how the hell he'd accumulated this much paper before the place was even open.

"Trucy, could you help Apollo search his desk? Look for anything which was ripped out from a notepad."

"I'm on it Daddy!" Trucy answered cheerfully as she got up, moved to Apollo's desk and flung open a drawer, almost whacking Apollo with it in the process.

"GAH! Trucy, what are you.."

"Come on Polly, start searching! We gotta find those names!" Trucy was rapidly rifling through the various items in the drawer.

"Sheesh, fine." He checked another drawer. "I don't see why you have to get so worked up about it…"

Phoenix ceased his search and looked at his young partner. "What do you mean by that?"

Apollo blinked. "Well, it's not so important that we have to find them right now. I can find the paper later. And there's some other jobs that need to be finished before we open tomorrow…"

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. "How can you say not knowing our client's contact details isn't important?"

"I didn't say that. I just said it's not a priority right now." He shrugged. "And besides, it's not like they're going to call any time soon. We'll probably get a client with a criminal case before we get a call from…"

Phoenix sighed. Ifhis was Apollo's attitude about things…

"So what are you saying? That some small business' legal dispute isn't as important as a big murder case?"

"Er.. well, in a sense…"

"How can you be so heartless, Polly?! Trucy cried out, putting her face inches from Apollo's. "Small businesses deserve just as much attention as everything else. We're a small business in case you didn't notice!"

"Now wait a moment…"

"No, you wait!" Trucy poked him with a finger. "You're a defense attorney, and you're meant to help people in need, no matter who they are, or where they come from! You can't treat people like they're second class!"

"What?! I don't.."

Phoenix couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched Apollo cower away from a girl who was physically smaller than him, yet speaking with the loudest, bossiest voice she could muster. It was a shame Trucy was dead set on her path of being a magician. She could have been a great attorney.

"Help me out here, please!" Apollo begged him, his hands raised as if expecting Trucy to hit him.

Phoenix moved across and placed a hand on Trucy's shoulder, pulling her back. "Easy honey, I think Polly just got his priorities mixed up for a moment. Plus, we need him alive so we can make the rent next month." He joked

"Hey!" Apollo frowned.

"But Dad!" Trucy pouted. "He said he doesn't care about those business' names."

"No I didn't!"

"Then why aren't you looking for them?

"I was until you yelled at me!"

"You said they weren't important."

"I said, they weren't important at this moment."

"They're always important!"

"Okay, enough." Before Apollo could respond, Phoenix clamped his left hand over his mouth to silence him, and did the same with Trucy. They looked at him with surprised expressions.

Phoenix sighed. "Look guys, I don't want a big argument, so lets settle this."

He focused on Apollo. "Apollo, you need to remember than we started this business because we wanted to help those who needed it. That means we give everyone our full attention, even if their problem isn't as bad or as newsworthy as anyone else's. Because if we can't bring ourselves to fully care about our clients, then there's really no point in doing this."

Apollo nodded his head and mumbled something which sounded like "I know that!"

"And Trucy.." He turned to his daughter. "I appreciate your passion, but just accusing people blindly never gets you anywhere. You should hear Apollo's side of the story before you declare him wrong. I'd would have thought helping Apollo taught you that."

Trucy nodded.

"So, we all friends again?" Phoenix removed his hands, allowing the two others to catch their breath.

Apollo glared at Phoenix. "Sheesh, you didn't have to make me out as the bad guy. You know that I believe those clients are important. It's just… you know, what are the chances one of those clients might call today? But when they do call, I will be ready for them, I promise."

Phoenix studied his young charge's eyes. Though he lacked the skill to see into a person and perceive their thoughts and feelings like Apollo could, he could easily tell from the conviction in his eyes, that he was serious in his belief. Phoenix felt a little guilty for doubting him earlier.

"Now that's what an attorney sounds like!" Trucy grinned, moving over to give Apollo a little hug. "Sorry for not believing you."

"Ahh, it's alright…" Apollo shrugged, ruffling Trucy's hair.

"Sorry I got a bit angry back there." Phoenix spoke.

Apollo blinked. "You.. apologizing to me?" That is a first!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "It's just… this is a big thing for all of us. It's the first time we're running a proper law firm in ages and well, it's important that we do it right." He stared at Apollo. "I don't want you making the same mistakes I made in my first career."

"Don't sell yourself short Daddy." Trucy smiled. "You weren't that bad when you started."

"No honey…" He spoke mostly to himself. "I was."

Seven years was a long time to reflect on your past, and when he had looked back to his first short career as a lawyer, he could only come to one conclusion.

He had stunk at the job.

Sure he had helped some people, saved his best friend and girlfriend from death, put several criminals, madmen and a corrupt police chief behind jail, and done several other things he would always be proud of.

But he'd also spent a lot of time doing nothing. No reading up on law books, no looking up clients, no advertising the firm.. no attempts to better himself. He had been quite content to just sit in his office all day and wait for some poor soul to fall in his lap and ask for his help. Waiting for the big puzzle or desperate situation which would get his blood pumping and his mind racing.

How many people could he had helped if he'd made the effort to look for them? How much money and experience had slipped through his fingers? Mia may have praised his deduction skills, but he believed she had nothing good to say about his business abilities. Even if Zak Gramaye had never shown up, he would have probably traded in his suit for that hoodie and beanie eventually.

Looking after Trucy, and seeing Maya take the role of The Master and changing many of Kurain's old traditions had shown him just how slovenly and unmotivated his life had become. And he had vowed that if ever he got the chance at something greater, he would treasure it and live it to the fullest.

That chance was finally here. And as he watched Apollo and Trucy hunt for the missing names, and thought of Maya, who was busy in town gathering some final items, he knew that he would be able to keep his promise. To live this life with everything he had.

As long as his family was by his side, he could do anything.

He started hunting around his desk for that elusive list of names, and that feeling of unease washed over him again. It wasn't about the names, they would find those out eventually. And Apollo was certainly not worried about anything. So what was it?

He looked around the office again, trying to ascertain if something was out of place or missing. He scanned the room from corner to corner, until it suddenly hit him.

"Trucy, where's Charley?"

Apollo huffed. "Oh don't tell me we've lost that too?"

"Charley is a he!" Trucy jabbed Apollo's ribs. "And I put him in the broom closet, so he wouldn't get damaged."

"Ah, thanks honey."

He moved to the closet and opened the door, revealing the missing plant. As he grabbed the pot and carried it over to the window, he marveled the fact that despite being in the office for ever ten years, Charley was still as healthy as ever, maybe even a little taller than back when Mia had hired him. Despite everything had had happened over the years, Charley had flourished. With a little help from his owners, of course.

Phoenix placed the plant next to the window, making sure it got a good dose of sunlight. Charley stood proudly, a testament to the power of perseverance.

At last, he felt at ease. The office was complete.

All it needed was it's final employee to return from her errands, and they could truly begin.


	2. Pearl's Promise

Phoenix Wright: Open for Business

Phoenix Wright is copyright of Capcom. No infringement is intended.

----------

As Mystic Maya returned to their table, carrying a tray holding one XXL Bacon Double Cheeseburger, one Nice'n ealthy Chicken Salad Sandwich and all the drinks and trimmings. Pearl took her first chance to study her cousin's face as she sat down.

As her assistant for the last seven years, Pearl had always watched Mystic Maya closely, learning to read her expressions and deduce what she was thinking. Being the Master of the Kurain Technique was an arduous task, and Pearl had always been ready to help Mystic Maya in any way she could.

Right now, Mystic Maya was eating her burger, but not with the usual relish she reserved for her favourite treat. Her eyes had a faraway look to them, a clear sign she was thinking of something else. And the fact that her mouth didn't show signs of curving into a small smile, was a clear indication that whatever was on her mind wasn't pleasant. Or about Mister Nick.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked gently, hoping to draw her out. Maya blinked and swallowed her mouthful of burger.

"What do you mean, Pearly?"

"You just seemed to be lost in thought. Is something bothering you?"

Mystic Maya shook her head. "Oh no, I'm just thinking about things.. there's still so much to do today..."

She glanced down at the bags at their feet. "What stuff have we already picked up again?"

Pearl tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We've already bought some paper, pens, folders, those sticky note things.. um… that wastebasket Mr Nick wanted, and some ink cartridges for the printer." She smiled in satisfaction." All that's left is for you to get your new suit, and then we pick up the groceries."

Maya sighed in relief. "Good, I was wondering all the way here if we had forgotten something. Thanks for keeping track Pearly."

Pearly just smiled humbly. It always felt nice to be able to help Mystic Maya out with her tasks. It was a shame she wouldn't be able to help her as often now. But she figured they would both be alright. Mystic Maya had Mister Nick, and she had her Godmother and several helpers on her side. Still, she felt she would never get used to having servants doing most of her chores from now on…

"It's a little hard to believe." She spoke absently. "After all these years, Mr Nick is finally going back to law."

"Yeah, I know.." Maya mused. "Truth be told, I was worried he was going to be a poker bum for the rest of his life."

Pearl could relate. Shortly after the big jurist system trial, everyone had been wondering if Mr Nick would take up the bar exam now that he was clear of forgery. She, Trucy and Mystic Maya had badgered him endlessly about trying to get that badge back. He had been hesitant, certain that after seven years away from a courtroom, his skills were nowhere near the standard he had once held.

But Mystic Maya would not give up on him. She had seen just how invigorated Mr Nick had been as he worked on the Jurist System. She had reminded him of just how much good he – they – had done, and how much they can do in the future. She had promised she would help him study, and that was all it took for him to change his mind. They'd spent three weeks studying together, often locking themselves in a room for hours on end. Though Pearl had an inkling that locking the door was an excuse for them to do things far racier than just studying.

After he had successfully passed the exam, things had been a whirlwind of activity. Mr Nick had announced that he and Apollo would start up their own law firm, and she and Mystic Maya has immediately offered to help him set things up. But she could have only dreamed that Mystic Maya would take things further. Until that day when she had taken her aside to ask something important of her…

"It really amazes me you know."

She realized Mystic Maya had been staring at her with a fond look. "What.. what do you mean?"

"How you've grown up." Mystic Maya smiled. "I still remember when you were just a little kid, always hanging around me and asking me to play ball. Now look at you. You're helping others learn how to channel and making decisions with the Elders… you've practically become a woman."

"I guess.. I still don't think I'm as mature as everyone thinks I am though." Pearl spoke humbly, though she felt extremely blessed that Mystic Maya held her in such a regard.

"But you are Pearl. Trust me, you'll do a far better job than I did when I started…"

Mystic Maya trailed off, a pained look on her face.

Now Pearl was certain something was seriously bothering her. "Mystic Maya, what is it? What's upsetting you?"

"Pearl, it's nothing…"

"No it's definitely something!" She frowned. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I'm to be the Master, right? Helping people is something I'm supposed to do!"

A small smile crossed her face. "I'm glad you're so eager about the title. It puts me at ease a little."

"At ease about what?"

Mystic Maya sighed. "It's just… I know I wanted to give up being the Master so I could work with Nick, but I can't help feeling guilty about leaving Kurain. Especially after that ruckus at the council meeting."

Pearl quietly winced as she thought back to that meeting of Kurain's Elders a few months ago. It had all started as a nice, normal, quiet discussion of the week's events until Mystic Maya had moved to speak, and announced that after seven years, she would be stepping down from her position and handing the title of Master to her cousin. All so that she could become a legal assistant.

The cries of disbelief from the Elders could still be heard echoing in the mountains today.

Once the dust had settled, everyone in the village had their opinion, some saying theirs right to Mystic Maya's face. Some were supportive of her choice and wished her the best, some thought she was rushing things, and quite a few people were very angry and disappointed with her, berating her for disregarding all of her teachings. And of course, Maya's class of acolytes were heartbroken, practically weeping over the loss of their teacher.

Mystic Maya wouldn't be swayed though. This was how she wanted to live her life, and as she sternly told the Elders, even the Master's destiny was her own to choose. She assured everyone though, that she would regularly visit the village to help with any issues. And virtually everyone approved when she announced that Pearl would become the Master once she reached 21.

Despite the various crimes her mother had committed, everyone recognized and respected Pearl's spiritual abilities, and believed that she would be a great leader and medium with the proper tutelage.

When the day came for her to leave, Mystic Maya had taken it rather well. She had been emotional of course, hugging everyone and endlessly promising to keep in touch, holding back tears as she said goodbye to the disciples, and crying rivers as she took the bus and waved goodbye as the bus took her away. But she had never dwelled on it. The day after, she was back to her normal self, ready to take on her new life. She had said nothing about feeling uneasy about her decision.

Until today, it seemed.

"Guilty?" Pearl pressed gently. "But I thought you were happy about working with Mr Nick."

"I am. It's just..." Maya thought upon her words. "Lot's of people helped me when I was becoming the Master. Mom, Mia, my acolytes, even the Elders supported me eventually. They put faith in me to do my duty well, and I can't help but feel I'm letting them down now I'm quitting."

"But you're not." Pearl spoke, a firm tone in her voice. Mystic Mia and Mystic Misty... I know they only want you to be happy. They'll support you no matter what you do. The acolytes feel the same way, I'm sure. And the Elders... wel, it's their problem. But I'm sure after all you've done for the village, they understand if you want a new path in life."

Maya stared at her, impressed by her eloquence. "I hope so... but then there's you."

"Me?" Pearl blinked.

"I know you said you wanted to take over as the Master.." Maya continued. "But I keep feeling like I've dumped all that responsibility on you without any thought of your feelings."

"But I told you, I'm ready." Pearl snapped back. "I said I would handle being the Master, and I meant it."

"I know, it's just..." Maya leaned forward, staring into Pearl's eyes with great seriousness. "You know what this duty means. Maintaining our traditions and the Channelling method is a lot of work. I had to sacrifice a lot of things in my life, things I'm lucky to have back.."

Pearl could tell Mystic Maya was thinking of Mr Nick, and of the brief times they had spent together, and the long months they had been apart, during those tough seven years."

"As the Master, you'll have to sacrifice a lot of those things too, even though things are better now." Maya spoke. "I don't want you to take this duty just because you want me to be happy. I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for mine."

Pearl felt humbled. Here was Mystic Maya about to start on a while new life, and yet she was still ready to put it all aside just to protect her cousin. The love and concern Mystic Maya gace to her was overwhelming sometimes.

But Pearl wouldn't be swayed. She had to do this. Not just for Mystic Maya, but for the village and herself. To prove that she had finally grown.

To finally right all the wrongs she felt she had let be inflicted on the Fey family.

She let herself think back to those dark days after the Hazakurain incident. Those few days had been the hardest in her whole life, as the realisation of what had happened, and what her mother had done had begun to sink in. She had cried in her room for days as the horrible outcomes replayed in her mind. Mystic Maya's mother was dead. Diego Armando, a person who had only tried to help, had committed the murder. Mystic Maya had almost been killed by a psychopathic sister Pearl never knew she had. Mr Nick had almost fallen to his death. Everything had been set in motion by her mother, who had gone to such evil lengths just to inforce herself and Pearl as the next leaders of Kurain.

And the worst part, was that Pearl knew she could have stopped it all. After all, she had been the lynch pin of the whole plan.

She had hated herself for being so stupid, so naive to not see what was happening around her. She should have known her mother was planning something when she gave her that letter, questioned as to who that Dahlia person she was meant to channel was. She'd trusted her mother, thinking it was just some odd game, or a way to maybe reduce her jail sentence.

If only she had learned to read properly. If only she had taked noticed all the strife between the various Kurain families. If only she'd watched her mother more carefully, noticed just how obsessed she was over their family being denied by the Main Family, seen that her harsh words towards Mystic Maya were not meant to be stern and orderly, but cruel and malicious towards her sister's daughter.

She could have done something. Told the police about the murder plot and stayed away from Hazakura. Or she could have kept a better eye on Mystic Maya, to protect her. Or she could have told her mother to stop. That it didn't matter if she was the Master or not. She just wanted her to stop hating people and be happy. She liked to dream that things hadn't gone the way they had, that she and Mother had left the village and all it's problems behind to be somewhere they could live their lives as they wanted to.

And now it would never happen. Her mother was in jail waiting to be executed, never to be seen again. But Pearl could guess the woman she had once loved and trusted had died long before the events in Kurain.

Pearl couldn't cry forever though. Mystic Maya had comforted her, telling her that nothing was her fault, and that she promised to look after her no matter what. Pearl was grateful that Mystic Maya was there to look after her, but it seemed so unfair. After all Mystic Maya had gone through, and now facing the burden of becoming the Master, it didn't seem right that she had to put up with an idiotic girl like her as well.

"I'm the only idiot around here, for not trying my best when I could have." Maya had spoken. "But I want to try and be better. To fix things in this village and be someone who can help people... If we help each other, we can both become stonger."

And from that simple moment of comfort, a new determination was born in Pearl. She had been standing innocently in the sidelines of Kurain's turmoil long enough. She'd heard words about the strife between the Main and Branch families for some time, but had ever understood it. But now she knew what it had done to wreck her and Mystic Maya's families, and she never wanted it to happen to anyone else ever again.

No one deserved to go through that.

Once things had settled down in Kurain, and Maya began her training leading up to her official confirmation as the Master, Pearl asked Maya to enrol her in school. She'd been curious about going to an actual school after she'd met Mr Nick, but never imagined she'd ever get to go to one while her mother was around. Due to Kurain's distant position in the mountains, the closest school availible was one at the outer rim of the city, just near the train station. The long journey there and back was a hassle, but Pearl didn't mind. School was more enjoyable than she had ever imagined. There was so much to learn, not just basic things like Math and English (And she was very grateful to be able to improve her laughable reading skills.) but all sorts of things about the world outside of her village. It had felt daunting at first, but at least she had made a new friend, Trucy, to help her out along the way.

Trucy... Pearl could still remember the utter surprise she'd felt when Mr Nick had introduced Trucy as his adopted daughter. For a moment she'd thought Mr Nick was starting a new family without Mystic Maya. But Trucy had taken to her instantly, declaring herself Pearl new best friend after only a day of playing around Kurain. They spent many classes together, and always visited each other's homes when the oppertunity arose. As the years passed, Pearl had come to regard Trucy as much as a sister as Iris now was.

Iris had been another great surprise. She'd never imagined that her mother had children before her, and knowing that she had that extended family was one of the bright points of the Hazakura event. Iris was so nice and giving, it was hard to believe she was related to her mother and that monster Dahlia. Like her, Iris had also been hurt by their mother's betrayal, and after being released from jail, wanted to rebuild her life and move on like Pearl wanted to. Through that need, they developed a strong bond which remained even when Iris returned to Hazakura to continue running the temple there.

It was that sense of family which had helped Pearl through the tough times of the last seven years. Mystic Maya was under great pressure as she fully stepped into the role of the Master, responsible with not only teaching their ways to the next generaton of acolytes, but also trying to cease and defuse the various arguments and power struggles between the Main and Branch families and restore the good reputation Kurain once had. And then there was the issue of Mr Nick's disbarring. Despite losing his job, he was still determined to solve the mystery of the Gramayre case, and would investigate as much as he could whenever he wasn't working to support his home and Trucy. Naturally, things were not made easy for Mr Nick and Mystic Maya, resulting in many arguments and lots of nights where they sat alone, feeling lost and depressed.

Pearl was determined to help them both. As she got older, she spent more time helping Mystic Maya with her duties, learning more about the trade and even teaching a few classes to the acolytes as well. And whenever she had the time, she would visit Trucy and Mr Nick and help with their investigation in any way she could (Though usually she just ended up being Trucy's assistant in her magic show.)

Things were hard for everyone, but Pearl refused to let them give up. After all they had gone through, she wanted them to achieve the happiness they deserved.

Thankfully, it had all paid off after seven years. Mystic Maya had settled almost all of the disputes between the families, and thanks to some clever advertising, Kurain and it's spirit channelling services were more popular than ever. And Mr Nick had not only solved the case and cleared his name, but also managed to make a major change in the legal system. And then he'd announced he and his new friend Apollo would open a new law firm together.

As always, they had taken their bad situations and turned it around into something amazing.

"Pearl... Pearl."Mystic Maya's voice brought her back into the present. Pearl hadn't realized how deep in thought she had been.. Mystic Maya was still waiting for an answer.

With the past still fresh in her mind, Pearl smiled confidently at her cousin.

"I understand why you're concerned Mystic Maya. But you don't have to feel guilty about leaving me."

She took a deep breath. "All I've ever wanted since my mother went away was for everyone in Kurain to be happy. I don't want all that hurt that nearly destroyed us and ruined Mother to ever happen again. I want to use my powers not just to help the villiage, but so we can help people who need our guidance, like we're supposed to. Like you want to do by helping Mr Nick with the law firm. If that means I have to put aside a bit of my happiness for someone else, than that's fine. I'm ready for it."

She grinned mischeviously. "Besides, if I let you stay here, you and Mr Nick will never get married. And I know we both don't want that."

Mystic Maya was silent, and Pearl wondered if she had touched a nerve. She wasn't far off. In the last few months, she had felt a longing to leave Kurain in Mystic Maya. Not just to live her life beyond the village, but to also be with the one she'd fallen for in the last seven years...

"And besides.." Pearl changed subjects. "It's not like I'll be missing out on a lot. I'm still going to go to college before I become the Master. And I'll still be able to come to the city and see you..."

She trailed off as she spotted a tear running down Mystic Maya's face."

"Mystic Maya? What's wrong?"

"Oh Pearl.. I had no idea.." Maya wiped her eyes. "I just thought you wanted to be Master so I could be with Nick. But you.. you've really been preparing for this."

"Well, yeah. Of course." Pearl answered, a little confused. "You didn't think I would?"

"Sort of... but I wasn't sure." Mystic Maya spoke. "I mean, you're still so young, and I thought you might want to have a life beyond the village...

"I want both..." Pearl spoke firmly. "I want to help the village and still be a part of your and Mr Nick's lives."

Maya smiled warmly. "You see? You're not even the Master yet, and you're showing more confidence than I ever had when I began."

"It doesn't mean I'm not scared.." Pearl replied. "I'm so worried I'll mess up somehow. But I'm not going to let that stop me."

"I know... I truly know that now.."

Mystic Maya stood up and took Pearl into her arms, holding her in a deep hug. Pearl felt a bit embarrassed, but she could sense Mystic Maya needed to hold her.

Sensing her cousin's embarrassment, Maya stood back a little. "I'm sorry, it's just.. I've been looking after you for so long, I never thought of the day when you would grow up and didn't need me anymore. And now it's really here.."

"Mystic Maya..." Pearl was rather awed. She'd never thought of Mystic Maya as a replacement for her mother. But to know she had such maternal feelings for her...

She suddenly realized, even thought this was the path she had chosen, how much she would miss Maya when she finally settled in with Mr Nick.

Holding back her tears, she held Mystic Maya tightly. "I know... I didn't meant to upset you..But it's not the end. We'll still be a family.."

"It's like you said... it's just the start of something new."

They stayed together like that for a while, savouring the comfort they gave each other. Finally, Maya smiled and wiped her eyes.

"You're right Pearly... and I think it's time we stopped worrying about what will happen in the future, and start moving toward it."

She took Pearl's hand and helped her to her feet. "How about we go get my suit? Then we can go meet the rest of the gang."

Pearl was delighted to see Mystic Maya back to her usual self. She was right as usual. It was time to move forward.

She grabbed her bags and followed Mystic Maya toward the food court's entrance. Halfway there, Mystic Maya paused with a gasp, and ran back to retrieve her cheeseburger.

As she headed back, munching on her meal, Pearl felt a warm feeling grow in her heart as she watched her. A feeling she always felt whenever she thought of the extended family she had made over the years.

A feeling which had always given her strength when she needed it, and she hoped would stay with her forever.


End file.
